Memories of Shadow
by Shadows Of The Storm
Summary: Memories are such a strange things, and when yours are cloaked in shadows its hard to tell the truth from the lies. Shocking secrets are revealed, lives are forever altered, and the fate of the galaxy rests in scared and broken hands. K1 and K2 featured.
1. Prologue

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

_**************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
_

_In this place of darkness and cold and fog, it was almost impossible to tell where one was. The pale skinned exile looked about, her pale blue eyes trying to find something, anything to give her a clue where she was. She had a strange feeling that this was nothing but a dream, but she couldn't be sure. It certainly didn't feel like a dream; that was for sure. As much as she hated to admit it, it felt more like…a vision. Something akin to what she had experienced back on that hidden tomb on Korriban, but there was another presence here that she just couldn't put her finger on._

"_Hello little Rhai'liah. I didn't think you were ready for me yet," A disturbingly familiar voice whispered quietly in the exile's ear, making her jump in surprise. She spun around with deadly grace, her hands automatically falling to the twin lightsabers she kept on her belt. The face that greeted her was one that could not be more familiar to her than her own face simply because it was her own face. This close to herself, she could see every tiny detail of herself that escaped most people's notice._

_Her own pale white hair was falling into the twin's eyes just as hers did on a daily basis. Her white skin was clear for the most part except for the vicious scar that ran down the left side of her face. It started at her hairline and ran all the way down through her deep blue eye. The only reason she wasn't blind was because she had managed to Force heal it before it had gotten bad. It continued down in a jagged line until it split her lip, but she had grown used to the wound she had acquired back in the Mandalorian Wars. Seeing it on another face that was hers but wasn't hers at the same time was disturbing to say the least though. However, the one thing that stood out to the exile the most was the twin's eyes. Gone were the beautiful pale blue eyes that she herself had had since birth. In their place was sickeningly yellow eyes, showing just how far this version of her had fallen. They burned with rage and vengeance, causing a shiver to run up the exile's spine. _

"_Get away from me Shade," The exile hissed, using the name she had foreseen back on Korriban. She knew exactly who this woman was. This woman was herself if she had fallen. She was Darth Shade, a Sith Lord of extreme power fueled on by her anger at Kavar, Aurali, and Revan. She was what she would become if she did not manage to control her own self._

"_Now you're willing to acknowledge my existence. I see I have made progress since when you last saw me," She smiled viciously, activating the weapons in her hands. Everything about them was the same as the exile's own weapons. She held them with a reverse grip and they had the same nicks on the same hilts. However, the glowing blade of energy that sprung from the crystals inside said hilts was blood red, coloring the air in an ominous way. _

"_I would be stupid to not acknowledge you. You are a part of me, for the light and dark exists in everyone. I am not fool enough to believe that I am immune to that fact," The exile replied calmly, letting her weapons activate with the ever-familiar snap-hiss that lightsabers made. The blue and purple blades glowed with a strong inner light that came from the twin crystals she had found on Dantooine that were attuned to her. The purple and blue light clashed with Shade's red light, foreshadowing the confrontation to come. _

"_Are you willing to fight me once more to see which one of us will win out?" Shade questioned, venom dripping from her every word. Shade charged at her before she could respond, but the exile was prepared this time. She had fought Shade back in the tomb on Korriban, and this time she was prepared for her dirty tricks. The exile easily sidestepped Shade's powerful attack, spinning around the Sith. Shade spun around with practiced ease and swung her weapons again. This time the exile could not simply step out of the way and she was forced to bring her weapons up in a defensive position. She barely caught the thrumming blades of red and sparks flew as she did so. The gentle humming of their lightsabers became more violent the longer they pushed against each other, both fighting for dominance. _

"_Give up Shade. I'm stronger than you. I have more to fight for you than you do," The exile stated coolly although that wasn't exactly the truth. She had lost almost everything she cared about. She pretty much had nothing left after Dantooine. Shade smirked at her, seemingly knowing that the exile was lying. _

"_Really now? Revan is probably dead, Aurali abandoned you, your crew doesn't need you anymore, and your lover is dead. Killed by one you once called mentor," Shade hissed, taking cruel pleasure in reminding the exile of her failures. Deeply seeded anger began to bubble to the surface but the exile pushed it down, knowing that if she allowed her anger to take over her, Shade would win. She might lose the physical fight, but she would achieve what she wanted._

_Corrupting the exile and turning her into Shade herself. _

"_I refuse to believe she is dead, Aurali had her reasons, my crew needs guidance, and I will always hold his memory close to my heart," The exile responded with forced calm. Shade merely grinned at her and broke their lightsaber lock, backing away a few paces._

"_I am your destiny dearest Rhai'liah. You will become me, whether you want to or not," Shade promised darkly, slowly fading away. The exile went after her once more, but Shade was already gone. Filling her place was a form the exile never expected to see again. The figure was tall and intimidating, but the exile knew that wasn't her true height. The dark armor that had become her signature had made her much taller to make others look up to you. The same red and black mask covered her face, and paired with the pitch black hood that covered her head, it made it impossible to tell any of her features. Of course the exile didn't need to see it. She had Revan's features burned into her memory for eternity. _

"_Revan?" The exile questioned, her voice shaking. This had to be a vision. The exile never simply dreamed of her own dark self or of Revan during the Mandalorian War. She had refused to let herself. _

"_What? You don't remember your best friend?" Revan feigned hurt. "I thought you would be happy to see me again. Didn't you miss me?" Revan's voice lashed out like a whip, cold and mocking. However, there was a soft warmness there. She had always spoken like that. She had always sounded cold and calculating, but there had always been a soft under layer of care that could be heard if one listened close enough. _

"_I refuse to speak to you like this. If you wish to talk, take off that mask and hood. I at least deserve that from you," The exile demanded. She was not just another soldier or plain officer that had served under Revan when she had been commanding the Republic armies. She was her best friend and her best General. Revan sighed, but threw her hood back in a flashy manner. Dark black hair fell down her back gracefully, shining from an unknown light source. Then slowly but surely, Revan removed her ever present mask._

_Her skin was as pale as it had always been, but there were scars on her face that the exile had never seen on her before. Her once dark blue eyes that had once radiated brightly with happiness and naivety were gone, now replaced by a hollow death like paleness, leaving her eyes so pale blue they looked like the exile's. _

"_You have gotten stronger. I thought you would fail against Shade. Your emotions always got the better of you. Have you learned how to control them yet?" Revan questioned, her eyes calculating. The exile kept her head high, staring directly at her._

"_I will not become her. I am stronger than that," She replied confidently. She wasn't a fool. She knew that Shade was always going to be a risk. Her darkness was not something that could be banished, but the exile could control it. Failure was not an option for her. _

"_Then give me your hand," Revan ordered while still not moving. The exile raised an elegant brow at her, the question obvious on her face. Revan did not answer her. Instead she merely held out her hand to her expectantly. Forcing herself to trust her lifelong friend, the exile held out her arm to Revan. Before the exile could even begin to process what was happening, Revan had activated her violet lightsaber and began to draw on the exile's arm with it. The pale woman withheld her scream of pain and surprise, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. The torture seemed to go on for days, but the exile held on, refusing to show any weakness. Finally Revan let go of her arm and it fell weakly to the exile's side. She didn't want to look at the burns Revan had left. At least not yet._

"_Tyla Moore, I am sorry for everything that happened to you. Part of it was my fault and I will never forgive myself for the things that happened to you that I did not intend. You were not supposed to become as involved in this as you have been. But as the wound that you are, I cannot stop your involvement from growing. That which I have left in your arm shall guide you. Trust it and trust me," Revan said cryptically, pointing to the exile's arm. _

_The exile breathed shakily, looking over Revan. Something was telling her not to speak and just look at the wound, but she couldn't do it. Not quite yet. If this was nothing but a vision, would this same mark show up in reality? Or would she only see it this once? Against her own common sense, the exile chose to trust Revan and her words. She slowly lifted her arm and was amazed by what she saw there._

_Instead of burns and a vicious wound, there were innumerable black lines crossing across her pale skin. The intricate design ran the length of her forearm, but for some reason it was hard for her eyes to focus and make out the design. It was almost as if the lines were ever changing. The mixture of curvy lines and swirls truly was beautiful in a disturbing way considering the way it had been made._

"_What is this for?" Tyla questioned, prying her eyes away from the mark to look back at Revan. Revan shook her head and smiled at her sadly, touching her shoulder in a sympathetic fashion._

"_Champion of the shadows, chosen of the night, journey to the heart of the Unknown. Trust that mark, trust me, and trust others. Let them be anchor in the oncoming storm," Revan chanted before fading completely from sight. Tyla desperately reached out to her, not wanting her to leave her so soon. She still had so many questions for her!_

Tyla awoke with a start, sweat trailing down her white skin. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest and her eyes were wide as she came back to what she hoped was reality. She lifted her arm up immediately and the painful feeling in her chest stopped immediately as her heart stopped. The same heavy black mark was still on her, just as hard to focus on as it had been in the dream.

What was happening to her?

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm._

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm


	2. Chapter 1

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

**************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**

The exile hadn't been able to sleep after awakening from her vision. If anybody else had seen it, she was sure that nobody would have blamed her. There were far too many questions running through her mind to allow her to even begin to think of sleeping again. The most prevalent questions were about the strange and out of phase tattoo that was now permanently imprinted on her arm. Revan had said to trust it, but how was she supposed to do that when she didn't even know what it was? She couldn't even see it very well for some reason. That wasn't something she could trust easily.

Then there was what Revan had called her. She had said talked about her being the champion of the shadows and the chosen of the night. What had she meant by that? She had defeated Shade twice now, although Shade had given up rather easily during their latest fight. The exile refused to believe that Revan's word had meant she was doomed to fall to the dark. She absolutely refused to believe that. She would not disrespect _his_ memory like that. Not so soon after his death.

Of course, there was also Revan's last instructions. She had told her to journey to the heart of the unknown and trust in others. That she could make a little bit more sense of. The unknown she referred to was most likely the Unknown Regions, and if Kreia had been correct in her predictions, Revan was still there. The trusting in others led to a little bit more confusion however. Kreia had said Revan had gone by herself and so had Admiral Onasi. Revan had made it sound like that was a bad idea though. Out of Revan and Kreia, the exile personally trusted Revan more…

Shaking her head, the exile slipped out of her bed. Her feet touched the cold floor and shivered at the contact, but forced herself to stand up anyway. She slowly ran a hand through her long, straight white hair and looked around the room. With a sigh she walked over to the footlocker she kept stored under her bed and bent down. Cold metal rolled across her chest and she looked down, staring at the necklace. It glinted in the faint darkness of the room and she smiled softly. At least she knew she had something to make sure she never forgot the days when their love had been good.

The exile forced the thought out of her head and dug through her footlocker until she found what she was looking for. She pulled on her armor from the Mandalorian Wars, feeling the chill of the cold air tickle her skin where the leather didn't cover her. Ignoring the feeling, she attached her utility belt around her waist. She looked up and used the Force to pull her lightsabers off of the stand beside her bed and into her hands. She let them fall to their usual position, although most Jedi would think she had placed them backwards. That wasn't the case though since she held them in a reverse grip.

Leaving her hair down for once, the exile left her room and ghosted out into the cool ship. Everybody on the ship was probably asleep and resting after what had just happened on Malachor. The exile herself was still exhausted after her mental and physically battle with Kreia, but there was no way she was going to sleep and she knew it. Her body was still bruised and battered, but there was no way to help that right now. What she really needed was a good kolto bath, but she doubted that was going to happen anytime soon. She had work that had to be accomplished and people that were depending on her to lead them.

With determination that she didn't quite feel in her eyes, the exile set off towards the cockpit. She needed to find out what the crew of the Ebon Hawk's next move was going to be. The crew was fairly beat up and the ship needed more repairs than they had had time to make on Malachor, but the exile really didn't want to go anywhere mainstream. She needed time to think and center herself. The only place she could seriously see that happening was Dantooine, but with what had happened there recently…

Then again, she could give the masters a proper funeral and give them the respect they deserved if she went back.

Her mind now made up, she opened the door to the cockpit and stopped dead. Atton was already in there, up and about and sitting at the pilot's chair. He spun around in his seat and she noticed with some pride that his hand went instantly to his lightsaber instead of his blaster. Maybe he was finally starting to accept that fact that he was a Jedi now and that wasn't going to change.

"Oh. Ty. I figured you would still be asleep after everything that happened," Atton stated, tilting his head at her. The exile shrugged and walked forward, gratefully collapsing in the co-pilot's chair. She wasn't going to tell him what happened down there or in her dream or why she was up. He didn't need to know no matter how much he wanted to be involved in her personal life.

"Couldn't sleep. Did you set a course for anywhere in particular?" Tyla questioned, looking over at him. There were dark circles under his eyes and his eyes seemed more bloodshot than normal. His hair was more messy than usual and overall, he looked extremely tired. Had he slept at all since they had left Malachor?

"Nope. I was waiting on getting a location from you. I'm sure you have a plan or something. You always do," He explained and Tyla had to stifle a snort. Always had a plan? Yeah right. She made up everything she did on the fly. The best laid plans never survive first contact, so she never tried to make plans. She just improvised whenever the situation called for it.

"Set a course for Dantooine. I've got some unfinished business I need to take care of there," Tyla sighed, unable to stop the sound from escaping her. She wasn't looking forward to going back to that place for a lot of reasons, but she knew she had to. She really didn't have a choice in the matter. She never did.

"Dantooine? I thought you would want to avoid that place," Atton questioned as he looked at her in surprise. He knew her too well. She did want to avoid it, but she couldn't. She had to face her past and come to terms with what had happened there even though she _really_ didn't want to.

"I do, but that's not an option. Go to Dantooine," Tyla ordered, standing up stiffly. Atton opened his mouth to say something, but obviously thought better of the action and instead turned back to his console. Tyla walked out of the room, only stopping once she was past the door. She looked back at the dark haired man and shook her head softly. She did care about Atton, but not in the way he wanted her to. He was her friend and she knew that he was concerned about her, but she didn't feel like she could share her problems with him. She had only ever felt like she could with three people, and they weren't exactly easy to reach. Two were missing and one was dead.

Tyla turned from the cockpit and traveled down the halls, scratching her forearm where the tattoo was absently. She was glad her armor came with gloves to cover up the mark. She didn't want to have to answer any questions about that thing right now. Turning her attention back to the moment at hand, she easily navigated the Hawk's halls. She only stopped once she was at the door that led into the medbay. Closing her eyes, the exile breathed deeply and stretched out with her senses. Bao-Dur was still alive, that much she could sense, but he was weak. He had suffered an unknown injury on Malachor and had almost died. Tyla was just glad Mical had been there to help save him. She was sure that Bao-Dur would have died had he not been there.

A shudder ran through Tyla as she thought of any of her companions dying. She cared about all of them, even the homicidal HK-47. Now that GOTO was off of her ship, she didn't feel as paranoid all the time. She had never liked that little droid. More importantly, she was worried about Mira. She had once worked with the bounty hunter when she had been in exile and she was sure that the huntress was having a hard time dealing with Bao-Dur's current condition since their new relationship had begun.

Steeling herself, Tyla opened the door to the medbay and looked over the Zabrak. His breathing was steady, although very quiet. Burns marred his chest and side and Tyla winced at the intensity of them. He was going to be forever scarred because of them. One of the horns on his head had broken off and she was sure it was causing him great pain. Overall, he looked pretty bad.

Tyla stepped into the room and shut the door behind, sitting in the small chair that Mical had dragged in there for when he was overlooking patients overnight. She gently placed her hands on Bao-Dur's exposed chest and focused, sending as much healing energy through him as she possibly could. Mical often said that Force healing could not solve everything and that sometimes the body needed to recover naturally, but Tyla didn't think that was true all the time. Sometimes the Force really was needed, and she had a sneaking feeling that right now was one of those times.

She sat there for what could have been hours, focusing on nothing but the Zabrak. When finally she had exhausted her last reserve of energy, she collapsed against the chair to look her friend over once more. He looked much better than he had before, that much was for sure. The burns on his side and face had receded and only the most extreme ones had stayed. Even they had been reduced in severity though. His breathing had evened out and become stronger, giving the exile hope that he would recover faster and easier.

Figuring that her job was done, Tyla stood up and brushed herself off. Now that she had completely worn herself out, maybe she could finally sleep. She never got the chance to take a single step though. An indescribable pain filled her head and she collapsed to the ground, barely managing to land on all fours. The pressure grew heavier and more intense, almost causing her to scream in pain. This pain put what Revan had done to her arm to shame. Just as she was sure she was going to die, an invisible force threw her head back and blackness clawed at her vision. She couldn't fight it off and her sight grew dark only to be replaced by flashing images.

"_Ty! Hurry up! A ship just landed!" A voice shouted out. A small girl ran through a house, her dark black hair thrown back with the speed of her run. Her dark blue eyes were bright with excitement and her fair skin already had scars on it. She wore simple clothes that consisted merely of a shirt, pants, and shoes. She was probably about six years old at most. She skid to a stop in front of another girl who turned around gracefully. _

_This girl was about four and her features were already developing nicely. She had high cheekbones and a cute face with beautiful pale blue eyes. Her skin was as white as snow and so was her hair. She wore clothes similar to the other girl's, although they did vary slightly. She smiled at the dark haired girl, her excitement lighting up her features._

"_Really? Rev, you have to tell me what you know about it!" She demanded, excitement making her voice louder than normal. Revan sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing the pale skinned girl's hand._

"_Just come with me to the ship Ty! Then we can both find out in person! Please, little sister?" Revan begged. Tyla looked indecisive for a moment, but then grinned excitedly. It was obvious that not many people ever visited them and that this was an exciting moment for the two sisters._

"_Alright. Let's try to get back before dad finds out though, okay?" Tyla asked and Revan rolled her eyes again._

"_Don't be so concerned. Let's just go!" Revan declared, dragging Tyla out of the house and across golden fields. The easily distracted four year old looked around her home planet, smiling happily. Deralia was a beautiful planet; that much was easy to say. It was a calm and nice place to live and Tyla had lived there as long as she could remember. She had never left it, although sometimes she got brief flashes of a desert and dark feelings. Shaking away the feeling, she followed Revan a good distance before they finally stopped. Sure enough, there was a small ship with two people in front of it._

_One of the men was older, his hair already graying. He wore the easily recognizable robes of a Jedi master and Tyla's excitement grew. Had Jedi actually landed on their out of the way planet? The figure beside him was much younger although almost as tall. Tyla could only assume he was around he was around 11 to 13 years old. His hair was dark blonde and short, although he did have a long braid that fell to his shoulder. He wore simpler robes than the man beside him, although the robes did make it easier for the young girl to see the two metal cylinders at his side. Lightsabers! They really were Jedi! _

_The two men were arguing lowly and Tyla glanced at Revan, wondering if they should stay back and wait until the men had taken notice of them. However, Revan was already walking up to the two men, as brave and fearless as she had always had been. Tyla scrambled to catch up with her and barely heard part of the argument the two men were having. _

"_Master, I'm telling you, we need to be here," The younger one growled, his voice already strong and smooth. The older man glared at him and poked him in the chest._

"_Don't backtalk me Kavar Desaneh. I did not tell you to land the ship here!" The older man hissed and the younger man, Kavar she assumed, narrowed his eyes at him._

"_I am not back-talking you! You always tell me to listen to my instincts and follow my Force intuition. That's what I'm doing. I'm telling you that there is something majorly important down here. Can't you feel it?" Kavar questioned, motioning around him. As he did so, he caught sight of the two young girls approaching him. He ignored his master's response and turned to look at the both of them._

"_Hi!" Revan piped up, a smile on her face. Tyla looked up at him, a curious look on her face as she tried to figure out more about him. He smiled at both of them warmly and got down on one knee so he was closer to their level and the two didn't have to look up so much to see him._

"_Hello there you two. What are you doing out here by yourselves?" Kavar questioned, looking at them. Tyla tried not to blush at the question, not wanting to have to explain that they had left without their father knowing where they were. She was fairly sure that two Jedi wouldn't approve of that, especially the older one. He didn't look or sound very nice. _

"_Oh, we just saw you land and thought we would investigate. Who are you?" Revan questioned, easily thinking of a way to cover up what they had done. Of course Revan would do that. She had always been a fast thinker and capable of adapting to almost any situation._

"_I'm Padawan Kavar Desaneh, and this is my master, Vrook Lamar. What are your names?" He questioned after introducing himself and the other master. Vrook looked unhappy about the entire situation and did nothing but stare menacingly at the two young girls. Tyla glared right back at him, refusing to be cowed by some mean old man that didn't approve of their planet._

"_I'm Revan Moore, and this is my little sister, Tyla Moore."_

The vision slowly faded from the exile's vision, leaving her sight black. She numbly felt someone shaking her but she ignored the feeling, trying to make sense of what had just happened and what she had just seen. She didn't remember any of that ever happening, and she sure as hell didn't remember living on a planet named Deralia with Revan when she was so young. And what was this about her being Revan's little _sister_?

"Ty, please wake up!" Mica's voice begged. The desperate tone of his voice made the exile groan in frustration. She was going to have to move to calm down her crew. Her sight slowly started to return to her, although it was exceptionally blurry. Despite that, she could see Atton and Mical and Mira's concerned features over her. Making a low sound in the back of her throat, Tyla batted them away, sitting up on her own.

"Ty, are you okay? I came in here to check on Bao with Mical and we saw you passed out on the floor," Mira explained. Tyla shook her head and sighed once more before lifting her head to meet Mira's confused gaze.

"I honestly have no clue."

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's last name belongs to Shadows of the Storm and Aurali Adrics. _

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm


	3. Chapter 2

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

**************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**

Mical stood up and extended his hand to Tyla to help her stand, but the exile ignored the offered help. Instead, she forced herself to stand up on her own power. As much as she loved her friends, she couldn't learn to depend on them. She had to do things on her own, and besides, she already disliked being touched. There was no reason to put herself in an awkward position if she could avoid it.

"Were you just out of it or what?" Atton questioned and Tyla paused. This was the second vision she had seen within the short span of a day. In fact, it hadn't even been a full day. It had just been a couple of hours. If the visions were going to continue, she really should tell her crew. At the same time though, something was telling her not to say anything. She had always been taught to trust her Force intuition, and that had usually served her well, so she was going to follow it this time too.

"I was just out. How close are we to Dantooine?" Tyla questioned, looking at Atton. How far they traveled would be a good judge of how long the exile had been out. Atton glanced over and Mira and Mical before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"We're already on Dantooine Ty. We've been here for about an hour, but you were out and we couldn't wake up no matter what we did," He explained lowly. Tyla's eyes widened in shock and surprise. They had already been on Dantooine for an hour? The trip between Malachor V and Dantooine was not short, that was easy to say. Tyla groaned in frustration and ran a hand through her hair, frustration gnawing at her. Well, at least she had gotten her much needed 'rest.'

"Thanks. Uhm, is Bao awake yet?" She questioned, not wanting to attempt to move her head much farther. She was pretty sure her head had been slammed against the wall right before she had gotten the vision, and her head was still pounding because of it. The last couple of days had overall just really sucked.

"No, he's still out. He's breathing better and his vitals have strengthened a lot, but he won't be going anywhere soon," Mical explained, walking over to examine Bao-Dur once more. Tyla nodded at him and looked around for a moment. She knew she was going to have to go back to the enclave now that she actually was on Dantooine. Her only question was should she go alone or not. Logically, it made sense for her to take at least one person with her in case she ran into trouble. But at the same time, it was starting to become winter on Dantooine. Most of the creatures that would normally attack her were probably hibernating by this point. And emotionally, this was something she needed to do by herself.

"Alright. Stay on the ship. If you need to go to Khoonda to get supplies, go ahead. But don't follow me. I need to do something alone. Give me as much time as I need. This isn't something that can be rushed. Just trust me, okay?" Tyla explained, adding the last part because she knew somebody there was going to question her. Atton opened his mouth but Mira slapped her hand over his mouth, effectively shutting it up.

"Don't worry about it Ty. Take all the time you need. We'll be here," She smiled, understanding Tyla's request for solitude. Nodding at the huntress thankfully, Tyla turned on her heel and was mildly surprised but very glad she felt no pain in her head. Well that was nice. Seemingly on cue, the pressure in her head returned and she groaned. Life really did enjoy messing with her, that much was obvious.

Trying to ignore the pain in her head, Tyla returned to her room quickly and pulled out a black cloak. She wrapped it around herself, knowing how cold Dantooine winters could get. She had once been lost in one when she was younger for almost a full day before one of the Jedi found her. She had been so scared that day, and that was where her hate of cold locations had come from. She never wanted to be trapped in that situation again.

Leaving the ship quickly, Tyla shivered as sharp wind bit the exposed skin on her face. Pulling her cloak tighter around her, Tyla picked up her pace. As much as she thought she would never say the words ever again, she wanted to get back to the enclave as fast as possible.

Tyla glanced around the familiar planet, taking its cold appearance. Snow coated the once vibrantly colored trees and ground, making it to where every step she took was accented by a small crunch. The planet was also eerily quiet now that she had left the still infant capital behind her. She didn't like it in the least. Ever since getting on the Ebon Hawk, silence had become a foreign concept to her. It was never quiet on her ship and she had liked it that way. She never had to worry about getting lost in her own thoughts.

Shaking her head with frustration at her wondering thoughts, the young exile tried to force herself to focus on the task at hand. It was a sad task that she really didn't want to do, but it had to be done and she knew it. Now she had to convince herself to go through with it.

Tyla stopped short as she turned the corner that led to the enclave. She looked over it once more and marveled at its broken beauty. It had always been beautiful and a wonderful place to center oneself and think, and it still hadn't lost its welcoming feeling even after being almost destroyed. The grove in front of the enclave was covered in pristine snow, proving that nobody had been here. Tyla shivered once more, but this time it wasn't from the cold. Ghosts of the dead and ghosts of the past haunted this place, and she wasn't sure she was ready to face.

Something cold landed on her hand and she looked down, barely managing to see the perfect snowflake on her hand. She looked back up at the sky just in time for another snowflake to land on her thick lashes. It looked like more snow was falling, and if she was any judge of weather, the gray sky was promising more.

Cursing her look under her breath, Tyla quickened her step until she was safely inside the enclave. The place of peaceful of training had always seemed to keep its own warmth, but now that just wasn't true. The once welcoming stone radiated cold almost as if it was trying to push her away. Gritting her teeth, Tyla knew she needed to hurry if she didn't want to freeze her butt off or get stuck in a snow storm out here. Or both, if life decided to really screw with her.

Hating herself and her own determination, the exile slowly began to approach the old council chambers. She distracted herself by looking at the familiar landmarks and letting memories of old wash over her. She remembered this place like she had been there yesterday. Even the frozen over fountain brought a sad smile to her face as she remembered the time she had pushed Malak into it for saying something mean to her when they were younger. Tyla glanced to the side and paused, wondering if there was anything left of the rooms the council had used to keep guests comfortable. She remembered at one point Revan and herself had snuck into one of the rooms because they had heard rumors there was a famed bounty hunter in there. There wasn't, naturally. Instead Vrook was waiting for them so he could yell at them for not minding their own business and sneaking into a potentially dangerous situation.

The memory brought a soft smile to the exile's lips, momentarily distracting her from her other sad thoughts. When she finally came back to herself, the exile's smile was replaced by sadness. That had been such a long time ago. Things had been simple and happy and life had seemed so clear cut back then. Everything had gotten so complicated, and she hated it. She missed Revan and Malak and Aurali so much she could barely stand it.

The exile tried to take another step, but her emotions overtook her and she collapsed to the ground, her head in her hands. Why had everything happened like this? What had gone so wrong? Revan was gone and nobody knew where she was, much less if she was alive. Malak had fallen so far and been killed by his lover and best friend. Aurali had been gone since Malachor and she had know clue where she was. Vash had been killed back on Korriban and she had never even gotten the chance to tell her she was sorry for everything that had happened. Zez-Kai Ell was gone and it felt like her shield was gone for good. He had always been kind to her and helped her out when nobody else would, and now he was gone. Even Vrook. He had yelled at her on a daily basis and made her life horrible on some days, but he had done it because he wanted her to be the best she could. And now he was gone.

And Kavar.

Tyla completely broke down as she thought his name for the first time since the meeting of the masters. Silent sobs racked her body as her tears flowed freely from her, sliding down her cheeks and off her face. Her body was weak and weary and she just couldn't take it anymore. All of the tears she had built up since the day of her exile were now forcing themselves free, and she couldn't make them stop as memories overtook her. She missed his touch, his voice, his scent, his eyes, his lips, everything. She missed how he would hold her when she needed support. She missed hearing him tell her how much he loved her when she began to lose all hope. She missed him so much. He had been the other half of her soul, and he was dead. As much as she hated to admit it, the exile knew the truth.

Without Kavar with her and by her side, she was absolutely nothing. Without him, she was hollow and empty and without reason to live. She had depended on him ever since she was a child and that had never changed. Now that he wasn't here, she didn't know what to do. She was totally lost without him.

A familiar pressure filled the exile's mind and she shook her head angrily, frustration welling up in her. She refused to have this happen to her right now! She refused! Screaming in anger and the agony of losing her true love, the exile slammed her fists into the snow, not caring in the least that the sharp cold was making her hands go numb. She lost the battle once more for consciousness and collapsed into the snow as her vision faded to another scene from a far off time.

"_Where are your parents?" Kavar questioned as he looked at both of the young girls. Tyla winced and looked down, shame making her not able to look up. Revan walked over to her little sister and wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Tyla looked up at her slowly, fear in her big pale blue eyes. Revan sent her a look that clearly said she didn't blame her for what had happened. At least she didn't anymore._

"_We live with our dad. Our mother died in childbirth with Ty. She still blames herself for it," Revan explained softly as she looked back up at the two Jedi. Kavar's smile faded and was replaced with a look of sympathy. He patted Tyla on the shoulder and she looked at him in surprise._

"_I understand. I lost my little brother when I was younger." Kavar explained and Tyla looked up at him, trying to hide the tears in her eyes. No matter what Revan said, she was always going to blame herself for their mother's death. It was technically her fault._

"_Did he die?" She questioned softly. Kavar shook his head and looked at her with an understanding she still couldn't quite believe yet. There was no way he knew her pain._

"_No. I was taken from him. But I miss him more than I can describe and think of him everyday," Kavar replied seriously. Tyla looked at him, judgement in her eyes. How could one even begin to understand her pain if their loved one hadn't suffered because of something they didn't have a choice in? She knew she didn't have a choice in being born, but they should have let her mom live, not her. _

"_Was it your fault?" She questioned, still looking at him through her lashes. He bit his lip and nodded._

"_No, but I blame myself for it every single day," He responded and she could hear the emotion in his voice. Maybe he did know what it was like. Maybe he did know how much it hurt to know that you were the one responsible for pain in somebody else's life. _

"_So you understand," Tyla muttered softly. Kavar brushed away a single tear that had escaped out of the corner of her eye and smiled at her reassuringly. Tyla smiled weakly back up at him, taking some comfort in the fact that she wasn't alone in her guilt. _

"_You two stay here. I need to talk to my master. But don't run off, okay?" Kavar asked and Revan nodded at him before turning to Tyla. Kavar and Vrook stepped away back towards their ship as Revan tried to cheer Tyla back up. By the time the dragged out argument that Vrook and Kavar had ended, the four year old was back to her cheery mood. Vrook and Kavar walked back over to the two girls. Vrook was looking decidedly grumpy, but there was a look of triumph on Kavar's face._

"_Will you two take us to your father? We would like to talk to him," Kavar explained and both girls' curiosity peaked. Jedi wanted to talk to their father? That almost sounded like they were going to discuss recruitment!_

"_Are you going to make us Jedi?" Revan and Tyla asked in unison, their excitement making them jump. Kavar laughed and smiled at both of them._

"_Don't jump to conclusions. Being a Jedi is hard and there are a lot of rules. But yes, we are considering you for training. Now take us to your father so we can discuss it," Kavar repeated and Tyla and Revan grinned at each other. However, there was darkness in Revan's eyes that Tyla couldn't quite decipher._

"_We'll take you there immediately!" Tyla shouted immediately, grabbing Revan and walking as fast as she could in the direction that led back to their home. They quickly dragged the two Jedi back to their home. Revan pulled Tyla to the side when they were at the door._

"_Ty, will you go get dad? I'll stay here with the Jedi," Revan asked and Tyla nodded, ignoring the darkness still in Revan's eyes. She was sure Revan had a good reason for wanting to talk to the Jedi alone. She smiled at her sister happily, covering up her own concern. She hoped Revan was just as excited about this event as she was. _

"_Alright!" She grinned, running through her house and pulling on her dad's clothes. He looked down at her with surprise, his black hair falling in his face. His tan skin had some lines, but most of them looked like laugh lines. His blue eyes were bright and overall he looked fairly young._

"_Ty? Where have you and your sister been?" He asked but Tyla ignored him. She was far more excited about the two visitors they had brought back with them. She pulled on her dad until he was forced to follow her and she called out as she reached the living room. _

_"__I brought Dad Rev!" Tyla called out happily. Revan forced a smile on her grim face and turned to face him._

_"__Dad!" Revan yelled out happily and hugged her father. He smiled at his two daughters, but frowned when he saw Kavar and Vrook. He looked back down at his daughters._

_"__You're only six and four years old and you're already bringing guys home? Bad girls!" He play-scolded and Tyla hit him lightly on the arm. He looked back up and his face grew serious._

_"__Seriously though, who are you?" He demanded, and Vrook walked up to the girl's dad. _

_"__Greetings sir. I am…" The introductions where quickly finished and all of the grown ups walked into a different room to discuss important matters. Tyla let out a humph and settled in a chair._

_"__I wanna know what's going on too! I'm old enough!" Tyla protested, and Revan laughed lightly. _

_"__Sure you are Ty, you keep telling yourself that." Revan joked, and Tyla stuck her tongue out at her sister. Revan rolled her eyes but Tyla was no longer paying attention to her sister. Instead, her eyes had landed on the door that blocked her way to hearing the adult's conversation and they were going to stay there as long as possible._

_Tyla was sleeping peacefully in her bed when a loud crash followed by a scream woke her up. She shot up to see her room shaking and things were falling off of the walls._

_"__Revan! Revan! Where are you?" she called out desperately. She struggled to get up because of how bad her house was shaking. When she finally did get up, she had barely made it out of the door when another large boom violently shook the house. Tyla screamed loudly and was about to be hit by a large piece of rubble when a flash picked her up and moved out of the way just in time. The rubble landed and cracked into a million pieces and made another loud crash. Tyla looked up to see Kavar holding her. Tears were streaming down her face now and she couldn't stop them._

_"__Rev…where…can't…find…Rev…where…" The little girl hiccupped and she desperately grabbed at the man that was holding her. _

_"__It's okay Ty. We have Revan. She's on our ship right now. Let's get you out of here!" He explained quickly while running out of the almost destroyed house. He had barely made it out of the door when the house collapsed completely._

_"__Don't look up Ty." Kavar ordered, but being the curious little girl she was, Tyla looked up anyway and instantly regretted it. The once beautiful blue sky was now a blood red with swirling black clouds. Fire and smoke rose from the planet in heavy columns that made it almost impossible to see. Tyla cried more and snuggled herself deep into her savior's chest. Her home, her planet, her entire life was being destroyed! _

_"__Tyla, you're okay!" A familiar voice called out. She looked up to see that she was now inside of a small ship and Revan was running to her. Kavar put her down gently and she ran to her older sister._

_"Revan, everything…it's all gone…home…everything!" Tyla cried, and Revan held her sister close. _

_"It will be okay Ty. You will always have me. I will always be your sister, and I will love you no matter what happens. Don't you ever forget it!" Revan whispered as the two of them looked out at the destruction of their home._

The tears that had been on Tyla's cheeks had frosted over, leaving little marks of ice across her face as she awoke from her vision. Force, she was so pathetic. Even when she was a four year old child Kavar had known exactly what to say to make her trust him. She really was nothing without him. He was responsible for making her a Jedi and taking her to Dantooine and her entire fate revolved around him.

"Why did you leave me? Why? Why leave me when you knew how much I needed you?" Tyla cried softly, glaring up at the gray sky. "Why? I loved you and needed you and I can't live without you! Why did you leave me?" She screamed at the sky, tears threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"I didn't," A voice that sent chills through the exile answered her simply. She spun around and stood up shakily, not believing what she was seeing. For standing right in front of her, in the same building he had died in, was Kavar.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's last name belongs to Shadows of the Strom and Aurali Adrics._

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm.


	4. Chapter 3

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

******************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


**Warning: Bipolar chapter ahead.**

The snow continued to fall around the pair who were staring at each other, innumerable emotions on both of their faces. Mostly, the exile felt shock, betrayal, and joy. How in the world was he alive? She had seen Kreia kill all of the masters and completely drain their bodies of the Force. She had sensed their deaths through her bonds with them. There was no way in the world that they should be alive, and he certainly didn't look like a Force ghost. He looked just as solid and real and alive as he always had. All she wanted to know was how.

"This…this can't be real," The exile muttered, shaking her head and backing away a few steps in the snow. Whatever it was that looked and sounded like Kavar took a few steps closer and she held her hand up to stop just like she had all those years ago. This could _not_ be the man she loved. It couldn't be.

"Please, Ty, let me explain. I promise there is an explanation for all of this," He stated calmly, obviously trying to placate her. The exile shook her head harder, ignoring the pain that shot through her as she did so. She had been in the cold too long and her visions were not helping and now there was a dead man telling her to let him explain. She couldn't handle all of this happening right now.

"Get away from me. I don't know who or what you are, but you can't be him. He died. I saw it happen. I felt it through the Force. You can't be here," She choked slightly, trying to hold back more tears as she weakly glared at him. Why was this happening? Why did life like to screw with her so much? What had she done to make life hate her so much? And people wondered why she lived with a death wish every day of her life.

"I know this is confusing. But I promise you, I am here and alive. I'm just as much as him as I was the day you married me. I know you may not be pleased to see me, but I can explain this if you give me a chance," Kavar replied, holding his hands up in defensive but surrendering position. At those words, the exile's anger snapped. She stalked forward to him, ignoring the snow that chilled her to the bone.

"You think I'm not pleased to see you? You think that I didn't regret your death every day since I saw it happen? Do you realize just how much I've hated myself since that day because I was _right there_ and I couldn't save you? I blamed myself so much, and yet you're saying it was all for nothing because you're still alive? You're telling me that you lied to me again after everything we've been through? You're telling me you didn't have the decency to perhaps mention that you _weren't dead_? Did I not cross your mind? Or did you just stop caring about me again?" Tyla hissed, bringing her face close to his so she could lower her voice and he wouldn't hear just how much it was cracking with emotion. She would never deny that she still loved him and probably always would, but she was angry and felt betrayed, and those emotions were winning out over her love for him.

Kavar didn't say anything in response. Instead, he ran his thumb across her cheek, causing the frosted tears to come away from her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. The simple contact sent warmth through the exile and she bit her lip, trying to convince herself not to just completely and totally give in to him. He rested his forehead against her gently and she sucked in a small and shaky breath, looking up into his deep blue eyes. Everything in that moment, from the falling snow to the broken enclave to the way he held her, seemed truly perfect. For once in her life, she didn't feel empty anymore. She felt like she had a reason to live again.

"I'm sorry," Kavar muttered softly against her lips, and the peaceful serenity of the moment was shattered by those two simple words. Tyla pushed away from him roughly and spun around, turning to leave the enclave.

"Stay away from me! I can't trust you. After everything that's happened between us, there is no way I can trust you ever again," The exile growled, stepping away from him and blinding walking to the entrance. Her anger was bubbling up to the surface and she wasn't even trying to control it anymore. She was more angry than she could ever imagine being. She wasn't sure what had spurred on the sudden storm of emotion. Maybe it was the fact that he had dared to tell her he was sorry after everything. Maybe it was because he had let her think he was dead. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she was angry at herself for still loving him when she knew she shouldn't.

"Ty, you still haven't let me explain what happened," Kavar called out, grabbing the exile's arm and spinning her around. She shoved him away with her considerable strength, knocking him away from her.

"I don't want to hear your explanation! It might just be more lies. Think about it Kavar. I can't even trust you to _die_ anymore!" She hissed viciously, spinning around and running for the exit at a full run. She knew she was being stupid. She couldn't run from him forever. She was too attached to him to stay away no matter how much she claimed she could. Right now she was depending on anger and anger alone to stay away from him and she knew it.

"I'm not the only one!" Kavar called out after her and Tyla stopped dead in her tracks. What was that? He wasn't the only one? Was he talking about the other masters? If he was she was going to kill him and the rest of them herself. How could they do this to her? How could they sit there and lie to her like that and make her believe they were dead? That had been the wrong thing to say to her, that was for sure, because now her anger was completely uncontrollable.

The angry offshoot spun around in her spot and gave Kavar a glare that could melt the most solid of ice. She walked over to him and the air practically dropped in temperature around her.

"What did you say?" She hissed, bringing her face so close to his that her nose was almost touching his. Kavar sighed and his breath tickled her cold face although she forced herself to ignore the unfamiliar familiar sensation.

"I'm not the only one. Zez-Kai Ell and Vrook are also back. If you'll let me explain-" That was as far as Tyla let him get. Her anger became darker and more powerful than she could even try to control and she reached up and slapped him so hard the sound rang out in the hollow air. She was quaking with anger and frustration and betrayal as she clenched her fists at her side.

"Go away Kavar Desaneh. I never want to see you again you lying, hypocritical bastard. I don't know why I ever wasted my time with you. I don't know why I ever thought I could trust you after everything you've done. I…" She growled, her voice giving way as she tried to tell him she hated him. She didn't hate him and she knew it, but oh she wished she could tell him that. She wished she could tell him that so bad. He deserved to hear those words after everything he had put her through. But she was too weak to say those words and she hated herself for it.

"Tyla Kian Moore Desaneh, do not walk away like that," Kavar ordered, grabbing her arm again. Tyla growled at him and jerked her arm away from him. Before she could unleash another rant on him, her personal comm. link buzzed. Keeping her glare on Kavar, she answered it.

"What?" She questioned, barely managing to keep her voice stable.

"Ty, I don't know what's taking you so long, but there's a message from Admiral Onasi. He wants to speak to you," Atton explained. Tyla sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths. This was not what she needed right now and she knew it, but she had to deal with this rather soon.

"Alright. I'll be back soon," She finally said, opening her eyes. She needed to calm down. With the recent vision about Shade and Revan's words floating around in her head about how she always gave in to her emotions far too quickly, this entire situation was bound to end bad if she didn't at least look calm. There was no way she was going to simply calm down and forget about this entire thing, but she could at least pretend for the sake of her crew.

"I know you don't want us around, but Zez and Vrook already headed over to the space port where you ship is. We're coming with you," Kavar explained slowly. Forcing herself to not let her emotions get the better of her, Tyla nodded at him. She did not like this at all and she really didn't want to have to explain this to her crew, but she really had no choice at the moment. As much as she wanted to, she knew she couldn't just leave the masters behind on this planet. Although she wouldn't mind leaving Vrook to freeze to death in the snow…

"Fine. Whatever. But I swear to you, this is not the end of this. You and I will be discussing this later, and it will not be fun. That I promise," Tyla warned, narrowing her pale eyes at him before turning around again and walking out the door of the enclave. She heard Kavar's footsteps crunch the snow behind her, but she refused to look at him. She couldn't. If she wanted to even pretend to stay calm, she couldn't see him right now. Just his presence brought up too many uncomfortable memories she wasn't willing to face right now. She had too much to do and too much to worry about to try to think about her past. It wasn't going to happen right now, and if all things went according to plan, she wouldn't have to worry about it at all.

The walk back to the ship was slow and almost painful for the exile, especially because she could feel Kavar's eyes on her the entire way. His gaze seemed to burn through her and she wanted to shy away from it, but she couldn't show any sign of that. If she did, he would win and she refused to let that happen. When they finally reached the ship again, Zez and Vrook were standing beside the wall so they were hidden from the Hawk's view. Zez was leaned up against the wall casually and was rolling his eyes at Vrook when he caught Tyla's eye. He straightened up and opened his mouth to speak to her, but the exile waved him off.

"Don't speak to me. Trust me, it isn't a good idea. We're going to lay down some ground rules before you even move. And trust me, if you don't follow these rules, it isn't going to work out well for you," She threatened, glaring at Vrook in particular. He glowered her and stood up straighter.

"Listen here Tyla Moore," He started and then was forced to stop as Tyla defiantly glared at him..

"Shut up. I am not taking your shit anymore Vrook. You're playing on my turf now. You're on my ship, with my crew, and you follow _my_ orders. Is that clear?" She interrupted menacingly. She was not going to deal with the irate master acting like he was her better anymore. She was too tired and too frustrated to deal with that, and she wasn't going to accept that type of behavior on her ship. Her crew either got along with each other or they got off the ship.

Vrook didn't respond to her, instead choosing to turn away from her. Taking that as reluctant acceptance, she turned to look at Zez and Kavar.

"First, you will not argue with my crew members. They have been with me far longer than you have and I like that much more than I like any of you right now. So whatever they say goes. Second, do not argue with me. This is my ship and my crew. They follow my orders and so do you now. If you have an opinion, speak it respectfully. If I choose to ignore it, deal with it. Third, if I ask you a question, I want the actual answer. Don't give me a council answer, a Jedi answer, or a lie. Tell me the truth. I think I deserve it after everything I've done. Fourth, I don't do things the Jedi way. I don't sit back and observe a situation and wait until it's too late to do something about it. I take action, and if you're travelling with me, you're just going to have to deal with that. And all of my crew is the same way. If you don't like how I run things, get off my ship or learn to deal with it. I have no sympathy for any of you right now," Tyla said quickly and flatly, looking at all the Jedi masters. Before they really had a chance to respond, she nodded and smiled at them viciously. "Good. Now everyone on to the ship. You can sleep into the cargo hold. I might move if you if I find a place to put you." Without another word, Tyla brushed past them and onto her ship.

If the masters really intended on travelling with her for much longer, they could get used to her rules. And if any of them tried to break them, things would get real interesting, real quick.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's last name belongs to Shadows of the Strom and Aurali Adrics. _

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm.


	5. Chapter 4

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

**************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**

Atton was already at the loading ramp when the exile stepped onto the ship and she saw his eyes narrow with suspicion and surprise when he saw the three men trailing after her. He looked at her with an arched eyebrow and the pale woman shook her head at him.

"_Crew of the Ebon Hawk, I apologize for this. The Jedi masters that were previously thought dead are actually alive and are on the ship. I know you don't understand right now, but I will explain everything in time. For now, just ignore them and continue on like normal. And someone tell HK to not shoot them…yet,"_ Tyla announced to everyone on the ship telepathically through her bonds. She could feel surprise and questions coming at her and she quickly closed her bonds, not wanting to deal with them at the moment. She had an admiral to talk to at the moment.

"Ty, what about Onasi? He's still waiting," Atton questioned and Tyla nodded, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her face.

"I know. I'm going there now. Take the ship into orbit and get ready to take off. We're probably going to have to go somewhere rather soon," Tyla sighed, pulling off her cloak and draping it over her arm. Atton nodded at her and looked at her for a few seconds more before turning around and leaving the room. The exile ignored the people behind her, knowing that they could figure out their own way around the ship. She really didn't want to spend any more time with them than she had to.

Quickly walking to the communication room, she threw her cloak to the side where it would be out of view when she spoke with Admiral Onasi. She vainly ran a hand through her hair and brushed away the frost of on her face before sighing and tapping the console. Admiral Onasi's image quickly appeared and Tyla stood up straight and nodded at him.

"Admiral. My pilot told me you wanted to speak to me," She said respectfully, successfully keeping any type of waver out of her voice. Onasi nodded at her and looked around before responding to her.

"Are you in private, exile?" He questioned and Tyla nodded, waving her hand and shutting the door behind her with a thought. At her movement Onasi sighed heavily. She tilted her head at him and he waved it off before continuing. "The Citadel is recovering since the attack as it Telos, but that's not why I contacted you. I wasn't sure who to turn to, and you were one of the first people I thought of," Carth explained and concern etched itself into the exile's features.

"What is it admiral?" She questioned.

"Do you know Bastila Shan?" He responded and Tyla couldn't stop a small smile from curving her lips. She hadn't thought about Bastila in years, but there was no way she could forget her young friend. Revan and herself had caused Bastila so many problems in the past. She had been so uptight back then. She wondered if she had loosened up any since then.

"Yes admiral, I do. Why do you ask?" She smiled, trying to keep the laugh out of her voice. Carth looked like he wanted to question her about her sudden change in mood, but he shook the look away and continued on.

"Last night, she and I had visions of Revan. She won't tell me what Revan said to her, and I understand why because this vision of her told me not to speak of it to anyone. She did tell me something that only she would know so I can only assume it was actually her. Did you get a vision as well?" Carth questioned and Tyla's blood turned to ice in her veins. So Revan had contacted more than just her. How was that possible? And why had she done it? What had she said? This entire mystery was just getting darker and more complicated every day and the exile highly disliked it.

"Yes, I did. She left me with something as well," Tyla responded, automatically reaching up to grab the arm Revan had carved. Carth's eyes followed the movement but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he directed his eyes back up to her face.

"She left us something as well. I believe this is something that should be discussed in person. Come to the Citadel. We'll talk there," Carth ordered and Tyla nodded, biting her blue lip. She wasn't almost scared to see what Revan had left them if it was anything like what she had left her.

"Yes sir. I'll head there immediately. And tell Bastila that there's a lot I need to tell her. It…never mind. Just tell her that we need to talk," Tyla replied swiftly. She didn't want to mention anything about the masters yet. That was really something that needed to be handled in person. Carth nodded at her and quickly ended the connection. Sighing, the exile dropped her head.

She had hoped that after she had dealt with the Sith Triumvirate, she would have the chance to relax with her crew and think about everything that happened. After that, she had planned to peacefully rebuild the Jedi order and teach new students for the rest of her life. She had had plenty of adventure in her life and she just wanted to rest now. Unfortunately, that didn't look like it was going to be happening any time soon. Why did life like using her as a pawn so much? Maybe Kreia was right and the Force _did_ use people to achieve an end, no matter what the cost. She was starting to understand why the woman hated the Force.

Running a hand through her pale hair, the exile looked back up and steeled herself. She should have known that she would never get the chance to rest. She had never had the chance to rest, even when she had been a mere apprentice in the order. She had always been doing something for someone, whether she knew it or not. That wasn't going to change and she had to accept it. Forcing one foot in front of the other, she opened the door to the hallway and turned around to go to the cockpit. Atton was always in there. At least she could count on one thing to not change.

"Atton, set a course for the Citadel. Admiral Onasi wants him to meet with him, and the ship really could use some professional repairs. We'll also need to pick up some supplies while we're there," Tyla explained, collapsing into the co-pilot's chair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, trying to force her body into a more meditative state. She really needed to relax more often. She heard the sound of Atton typing on the console before all fell silent for a few seconds.

"Course set it and we are on the way there. Do you want to just relax there and hide?" He questioned. The exile debated on glaring at her cocky pilot and telling him off but she decided against it. He was right anyway. She _was_ hiding from the masters. Shrugging, she leaned back farther into the chair. Before she could even think another thought though, pressure filled her head and growled in frustration. She did _not_ want to deal with this right now! All other thoughts fled her though as blackness overtook her only to be steadily replaced by an image she almost but couldn't quite recognize.

_Fires burned around the young Jedi. She deflected a shot from an unknown enemy but the movement cost her, sending a sharp pain up her badly wounded arm. Cursing under her breath, the young woman reversed the grip on her lightsaber so the blade was behind her. That was a more comfortable fighting stance for her anyway. _

"_General, we have to retreat!" A young voice shouted and the general turned around to see who it was. A young Republic soldier was limping towards her and she could see the trail of blood he had left behind. She recognized the kid. His name was Jensen and he was from Coruscant. He had been barely old enough to join the Republic army although he had proved a valuable asset so far. Pain shone brightly in his now dull eyes and she could feel how much he was hurting. As much as she wanted to leave this cursed battleground, she knew she couldn't yet. Revan hadn't given the order yet._

"_Stand your ground! Push the Mandalorians back! We cannot lose this battle!" She shouted to her troops despite how hopeless the situation was. Coming to Dxun had been a bad idea. This battle was probably the worst she had fought in so far, but Revan wanted this battle won. She wasn't about to let her down._

"_General, their minefields make it impossible for us to advance any further to push them back. We'll never have time to go up there and disable them. What do we do?" A Republic soldier asked. She was a slightly older lady and she was badly hurt. The young general could hear the pain in her voice and the worry on her face. The general looked between her and the Mandalorian line. Their minefield was expansive and heavily loaded. If she sent anybody up there, they would surely die before they made it more than five feet. But they couldn't sit back here and be pinned. They _had_ to make progress, no matter what the cost was. _

_The general looked at the woman apologetically before pulling out her comm. and speaking into it so that all of her soldiers would hear her orders._

"_Charge the Mandalorian line! We have no choice! We're almost at their fortress!" She shouted. The two soldiers beside her looked at her, obviously appalled by her order. She knew what her order meant just as well as anybody else. She was going to lose several, if not dozens of soldiers in the suicidal charge, but she had no charge. They had to be rid of those mines one way or another. _

"_General…" The woman trailed off and Tyla shook her head. _

"_I know! You don't have to tell me that I've just murdered dozens of people! Just cover me and I'll try to make the loses not as bad!" She shouted, focusing on the Mandalorian line. Summoning almost all of her Force strength, she imagined tendrils of power crawling out from her and crossing the battlefield. She felt the invisible tendrils grab hold of as many Mandalorians as she could manage and forcibly threw them into their own mines, setting off an incredible explosion. Still, there was an incredible of mines left. Repeating the process until she almost passed out, she shook her head and looked up. _

_Republic and Mandalorian bodies alike littered the bloody grass. Some of their faces were twisted into an expression of eternal agony and the exile hissed at the sight, almost unable to handle it. She felt an incredible pain rack her body as several of her bonds were forcibly ended, almost sending her to her knees. _

"_General, are you alright?" The young man from before asked and Tyla shook her head. No, she wasn't alright. She had just sent good men and women to their death and their blood was forever on her hands. There was no way she would ever forgive herself for this battle and she knew it. As much as she wanted to blame the entire thing on Revan, she knew she couldn't. This battle had to be fought for Onderon and she was the one who had willingly joined the war as one of Revan's generals. She had known the risks and responsibilities she would have when she took on this job. No, all of those deaths were her fault and her fault alone. _

"_I'm fine. Push the line back. We have to take that fortress. We will not fail!" She shouted, looking back up and flourishing her lightsabers in her hands. She knew that she had laced her words with the Force, trying to persuade her people into believing that they actually could win this battle. She wanted to inspire them despite the odds stacked up against them. If they didn't believe they could win, there was no way they ever would. _

_A chill ran up her spine and the exile shivered. She had the unnerving feeling that something was watching her although she couldn't quite figure out why that feeling would stand out to her right now. People always watched her in battle. That came with being a general and a Jedi. But something felt wrong about it this time. Looking around, she stopped dead when she saw a form in the distance. She peered at it closer and instantly wished she hadn't._

_Whoever it was, they looked terrifying. Their skin was a deep crimson and their eyes glowed yellow. Two cheek tendrils hung off of his face and his eyebrows were unusually high. He was covered in all black and a lightsaber hung off of his side. He grinned at her savagely, revealing sharp pointed teeth. Tyla recoiled from the sight and somehow, she knew exactly what this man was. He was Sith, but not just a follower. _

_He was true Sith._

"_Good job, sister," The Sith laughed before fading into shadow. Cold gripped the Jedi and she could do nothing but stare at the spot where he had been while Dxun, the Republic, and the Mandalorians burned around her._

Tyla awoke from her vision with a start and jerked forward, grabbing the console in front of her so hard it hurt. Her breathing was heavy and she tried to focus although the emotions running through her made it impossible. She remembered that fight. That was the battle of Dxun, right before they had managed to take the Mandalorian fortress and banish them from the planet. But that last part about the Sith, that hadn't happened in real life. Or if it did, she didn't remember it.

"Ty, what happened? Are you okay?" Atton demanded quickly, grabbing the exile and jerking her up. Tyla tried to slow her breathing and shook her head, nervously running a hand through her hair.

"No. I dreamed of Dxun. But more than that, I dreamed of the Sith. I have a feeling that things are going to go bad very quickly for us," She muttered quickly, grabbing her marked arm. She had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's last name belongs to Shadows of the Strom and Aurali Adrics. _

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm.


	6. Chapter 5

**********... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
******... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  


_This chapter has been edited from the original._

_******************... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ********...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ******...************...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...** ******...**  
_

_**STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!**_

**If you started reading this story at any point in time before October 10, 2011 at 9:50 PM central time, stop now. Go back and reread all of the chapters because they are vastly different now and if you start here, you will be utterly confused. If you began reading this story after the before mentioned time, continue reading. Thank you.**

Before any more words could be said, the exile's Force senses alerted her to incoming dangers. Unsure of what was happening but trusting her instincts, she shook her head and tried to force the recent terrifying memory vision out of her mind. She would deal with what she had seen earlier at a later time by herself. She really didn't want her crew getting involved in seeing how insane she really was going.

"Atton, move to my seat. Don't question, just trust me," She ordered, turning to look at the scoundrel. For a second he seemed like he wanted to question her, but he must have seen the look on her face the promised she was being deadly serious. He quickly stood up and skirted around his seat so that she could settle down. Her hands immediately went to the console and she dropped them out of hyperspace. She really hoped she was just overreacting about this entire thing. The ship still didn't have shields from their lovely trip to Malachor and she wasn't even sure the turrets were working. Force she hoped they were, although she was more concerned about the shields at the moment.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an urgent warning from her Force senses and she dropped the Hawk into a freefall, stopping it only a few seconds earlier. Atton demand to know why she had done that quickly died on his lips as he saw enemy fighters appear from nowhere and several shots go where the Hawk had been moments before. Hissing in frustration, the exile activated the ship wide comm.

"We have enemy fighters moving in and firing! Mira and Canderous, get on the turrets and keep them off away from us!" She ordered before turning to Atton. "Go help T3 try to get the shields back up. I do not want to have a fight without shields. I'm a damn good pilot but I don't even know if I'm that good," She ordered, a small smirk on her lips. Atton smiled back at her before standing up and running through the ship to find the small droid. How she wished Bao-Dur was here. The ship would have already been in full repair if he was conscious, but she couldn't think about what ifs. She had a ship to fly and a crew to protect.

Locking onto the ships with her own Force abilities as well as the ship's targeting computers; she released all control of the ship to her manually. She had a bad feeling about these guys, whoever they were. She just hoped that those shields got up to speed real fast. Three of the nine fighters attacking her began practically charging at the ship and for a moment she wondered if they were going to actually ram the ship. Ignoring the thought, she dropped the ship again before bringing it up in a backwards flip upwards, skillfully skating by their attack. She saw turret fire destroy two of the fighters, but another two quickly took their place. The exile glanced around and cursed. More fighters had come from nowhere. There were at least seventeen of them out there now. She could not dodge all of them without any shields.

"Ty, the shields are shot! We don't have the parts we need to fix it!" Atton's voice called out and the offshoot cursed. She refused to fight these people in the air when she had no shields. One misplaced dodge on her part and the entire crew could go up in flames. She wasn't going to let that happen.

"Everybody hold on! We're making an emergency landing!" Tyla shouted, directing the ship towards a nearby moon.

"Does emergency landing translate to crash landing? Because I think we've done enough of that in the time we've been with you Ty!" Mira shouted and Tyla couldn't help but laugh. Well that certainly was true. They certainly had crashed a lot since this entire journey had started, but today was not a crashing day. Today was a 'she-wanted-to-kill-things-on-the-ground-day.' She just hoped that everybody was ready for it.

Tyla gritted her teeth as she entered the atmosphere of the moon, making subtle adjustments as was needed. The moon was lush but dark, which wasn't necessarily a good thing. All that meant was that landing was going to be more difficult for her. Luckily, the Force decided to be kind to her for once in her life and she managed to spot an almost clear field. Immediately banking the ship hard, she turned to the clearing and set it to land by itself. She had to talk to her crew. Forcing herself out of her seat, she ran into the main hold to see that everyone, including all of the masters were already there waiting on her expectantly. She took a deep breath and looked at all of them slowly.

"Alright. I don't know who are what these guys are, but they attacked first. Take them down. Visas, Vrook, Zez, stay on the ship. Make sure nobody gets on. Visas, stay by the medbay. Protect Bao. T3, Canderous and HK, stay by the engine. It's already in a state of disarray. It doesn't need to get any worse. Mical, Mira, Kavar, Atton, you're with me. Let's do this," She ordered quickly. Everybody nodded at her and went into their respective directions while the group she had ordered with her kept their eyes on her. She quickly turned around and walked over to the loading ramp and hit the activation on it. As soon as the ramp went down, nine lightsabers of various colors activated in the darkness.

Tyla glanced back at her crew and smiled softly with pride. Mical had become a skilled Consular and his double-bladed green lightsaber hummed gently in the night. Mira was almost a perfect Sentinel, although that was to be expected from the huntress. Her dual purple and green lightsaber were held with confidence and poise and Tyla smiled at her. Atton seemed much more at home now that he had gotten used to be referred to as a Sentinel and he held his dual cyan and yellow weapons with a cool confidence she expected from the scoundrel. As much as she hated to admit it, seeing Kavar there was a calming presence and she felt…safer with him around. Turning from the sight, she watched as the thirteen fighters landed on the ground. Well, it looked like her turret people had done a good job.

Oozing cocky arrogance, Tyla smirked at the ships and stepped down the ramp, flourishing her own reversed grip blue and purple lightsabers. She was sure that her crew could handle whoever these guys were. The fighters opened up and several shapes jumped out of them all. She couldn't quite make them out in the darkness, but that seized to be an issue when several red lightsabers activated. Tyla froze in the darkness, her eyes widening as she could finally make out the features of those that were attacking her and her friends.

Their red skin deepened and became more ominous with the glow of their weapons reflecting on their faces. Their eyes were a feral yellow-orange and they all seemed to focus in on her. How was this possible? How had true Sith found her? And why were they attacking her? What made her so special that they felt the need to come out from the Unknown Regions just to get her?

One of the Sith standing in the back stood caught her attention and it quickly became obvious he was the leader. He held two crimson lightsabers in his hand and his armor was pitch black. He looked just like the Sith that she had seen in her vision of Dxun. He began speaking in a garbled language, but somehow she understood his words.

"Kill them all but the sister. I shall infect her," He ordered lowly, a cruel smirk on his face as he said the words. Not bothering to think about what his words may mean, the exile charged into the battle. Lightsabers clashed in the darkness, their once calm hum now grating in her ears. She gathered the Force around her and released a small but powerful ball of energy directly into the Sith in front of her, throwing him backwards a good distance. She spun around low and deflected an attack from another Sith. He pushed at her with all of her strength and she growled lowly in the back of her throat. She quickly broke their saber lock by kicking him hard in the stomach, winding him and making him take a few steps backwards. With deadly precision she brought her purple blade around, decapitating the Sith. She turned from him before his body even hit the ground and engaged the Sith that she had thrown back beforehand.

He charged at her and she spun to the side, scoring a nice slice across his back. He hissed in pain and turned around only to have the feeling of his windpipe forcibly close force him to stop. He flayed against her hold for a second until she lifted him high into the air, throwing him with all her mental strength. She heard his body impact with a nearby tree and his form twisted in a sickening way, showing that his body was far too broken for him to still be alive. Her Force sense alerted her to danger once more and she turned, automatically bringing her lightsabers up into a crossed defensive position. She was glad she did so, because the Sith that had ordered her crew killed had just brought his lightsabers down onto her. She almost buckled under the strength of his attack but managed to stay strong.

"I figured you would be better than this. Such a disappointment," He laughed in his same strange language. The exile forced herself to not listen to his words before breaking the saber lock and spinning away from him. The Sith charged her again and their movements quickly became a deadly dance of dodging and blocked attacks. She wasn't sure how the rest of her crew was doing, but she hoped they were okay. She glanced to the side and saw Atton stab a Sith straight through the gut, killing him instantly. Her moment of distraction proved to be a fatal mistake though.

A hand wrapped around her throat and an agonizing pain that she could not even begin to describe filled her body. The Sith lifted her up into the air with surprising ease and the pain continued to engulf her body. Unable to stop it, she screamed out in torturous pain. The Sith's cruel laughter filled her ears as she struggled against his grip, weakly pulling at his hands to try to get them away from her neck. She numbly heard her crew call out to her, but she couldn't respond. The pain was simply too much for her to do anything. Just when she thought she was either going to be overtaken from the pain or suffocate, the Sith threw her to the ground and she skid across the grass several feet.

The pain continued intensifying as the exile arched up, her body writhing on the ground. All she could think was that this was a terrible way to die. She saw Atton, Mical, and Kavar all step towards her but she shook her head frantically.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, amazed that she was able to speak at all. The men must have heard the urgency in her voice for they all stopped in their tracks, helpless to do anything but watch as the exile thrashed about on the ground from a pain so intense it was unreal. She threw her head back and cried out once more as yet another image overtook her.

_Wherever she was, it was incredibly dark, and she felt trapped. She couldn't really see much of anything either. She squinted her eyes and tried to make them adjust to the darkness, but it was no use. Wherever she was, it was impossibly dark. Before she could take a step to investigate what was going on, she heard deep voices in the distance. Flattening herself against a nearby wall, she held her breath and tried to keep herself as still as possible. She had a nagging feeling that she wasn't supposed to be wherever she was and that it would probably be in her best interests if she didn't get caught._

_Red light filtered through a small hole in the wall and the young woman leaned forward slightly, trying to see what was happening. She immediately pressed herself against the wall again when she saw several men appear, all holding activated red lightsabers in their hand. They wore heavy black robes and the hood was thrown over their heads, making their features impossible to see. Nine of them walked in followed by one more, however he held no lightsaber in his hand. Instead, he was dragging in a young Arkanian Offshoot woman. She looked to be in her late twenties and she struggled against the man's grasp._

_The exile leaned forward again, trying to get a better look at what was happening. Who was this woman? The woman threw her head up and in the process, her hair went flying back, revealing her beautiful face. Her eyes were a gorgeous deep blue color and her lips were the same color, although deeper if that was possible. The exile froze as she realized who this was._

_This was her mother. _

_How was that possible? Her mother had died in childbirth with her! She hadn't died because of the Sith or anything of the like. So what was going on? What was she seeing? Ignoring all of her other thoughts, she charged forward with every intention of helping her mother. Nobody moved with her sudden entrance though and the large man picked up her mother and threw her onto a stone alter. Desperate to help, the exile grabbed at the man nearest her and was shocked to discover that her hand went right through him. She looked down at herself and back up, but still nobody noticed her._

_What was going on? _

_Suddenly the nine men threw off their hoods and the exile recoiled as she saw more true Sith. The large man slowly pulled off his hood and revealed his own nature as a true Sith before strapping her struggling mother down on the stone altar. Helpless to do nothing but watch, the exile watched as the large man walked away from the alter and stood up on a large slab of stone or something of the like. It was still hard to see in the darkness. _

"_We have gathered here to perform an ancient ritual of the Sith. This woman will bring into the world a creature known as the shadow dancer. She will be the ultimate Sith for us to control through her already born sister, her Amaya. Now, you all know what will happen because of this ritual. You will all die. Your essence will empower the child with the power of the Sith. This is a great honor. Do you understand?" The Sith explained and the nine men nodded. The exile looked down at herself, horror coursing through her. If this was her mother, the already born sister would have to be Revan. That meant…that meant __she__ was this shadow dancer thing. _

"_No daughter of mine will ever give in to the dark side," Her mother hissed. The large Sith laughed and leaned down, gently caressing her face. She jerked away from him and glared at him darkly._

"_She will not have a choice, Jedi," He responded cruelly. One of the nine Sith looked up at the larger man before her mother had the chance to respond._

"_Will she be infected with the disease now, later, or never?" He questioned and the large Sith stopped for a moment to think. Then his grin became cruller. _

"_We all know what the disease is. It's simple for us. But to others not of our race, it will destroy their insides and kill them if someone with the disease even touches them. If we give her the disease when she is born, they will lock her up and try to study her. That cannot happen. Instead, we will allow her to know what it is like to be touched. To be loved and cared for. And then when the time is right, we will take it from her. Not only will she have the ability to have physical contact ripped from her, she will live in constant pain due to her being half of a weak race that is not Sith. That is what we shall do," He explained before waving his hand. The exile looked at her hands and saw them shaking. _

_Live in constant pain…infect at the right time…is that what that Sith had done to her when he grabbed her? It certainly felt like she had been dying, but did this disease truly spread through just a single touch? If it did, she could never touch any of her companions and friends again without killing them. A dark chanting suddenly started from the nine Sith and the exile ran to her mother despite the fact she knew she was helpless to do anything about what was occurring right in front of her. She bowed her head and tried to stop the tears that came from her eyes as she looked down at her mother._

"_I'm so sorry that this happened to you because of me…" She cried softly. A gentle hand reached up and touched the exile's cheek, causing her to snap her eyes open. Her mother's eyes were on her and she seemed to have gotten one arm free as she looked at her daughter with sorrowful eyes._

"_I am sorry that I failed you and wasn't strong enough, my beautiful daughter," She said weakly. Before the exile could respond, the vision faded from her._

Pain was the first thing she felt when she came awake, but it wasn't quite as bad when the Sith had grabbed her. While still trying to come to terms about what had just happened, the exile tried to force herself into a sitting position. That failed epically when she fell back to the grassy ground. She still wasn't strong enough to move.

"Ty, what happened?" Mica's voice demanded and the exile shook her head weakly.

"Don't touch me. If you value your life, you won't touch me. Is that understood? Now Force lift me up and put me on the ship. Go back to the Citadel. Leave me be until we get there. Just trust me. Don't question me right now. Please," Tyla ordered, still laying down on the grass as she tried to force the pain in her body down to a dull throb. It worked slightly, although she could still feel it pulsing underneath the surface. Her crew was deathly silent as they lifted her into the air and as she was carried into the ship, all she could do was think that everything had just gotten far more complicated before she passed out once more.

_Anything familiar belongs to LucasArts/Bioware/Obsidian. Tyla Moore/Rhai'liah belongs to Shadows of the Storm. Kavar's last name belongs to Shadows of the Strom and Aurali Adrics. _

Memories of Shadow © Shadows of the Storm.


End file.
